Authentiquement autre
by VirginRogue
Summary: PostHP4Fic de 2003 : Autrefois, elle a vendu son âme au Diable, comme eux. Mais elle n'a pas eu la force de les suivre à Azkaban ou sur le chemin de la rédemption. Aussi, quand Dumbledore lui offre un poste à Poudlard, elle quitte les remparts de sa folie
1. La libération

Réponse à un défi de Miss Serpentard : Un Mangemort à Poudlard.

Résumé :_C'est la 6ème année de Harry Potter à Poudlard. Voldemort récupère peu à peu de sa puissance mais on est encore loin du règne de terreur qui règnait quinze ans plus tôt. Dumbledore trouve les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal pas assez efficaces par rapport au danger qui les guette de plus en plus. Il décide d'utiliser les grands moyens : il transffère un Mangemort d'Azkaban (Sainte Mangouste), à Poudlard. Des Aurors le surveilleront en permanence et il expliquera le fonctionnement de Voldemort, la façon de se battre des Mangemorts pendant les cours de DCFM. Rogue trouve l'idée très mauvaise mais quand il découvre l'identité du Mangemort son appréhension est au plus au point : le Mangemort en questions est sa sœur (une ancienne amie) _

_

* * *

_

Il s'agit d'une très vieille histoire, maintenant que je la relis, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Elle n'est plus d'actualité, elle ne respecte ni le tome 5 ni le tome 6 et le tome 7, à l'époque, n'était qu'un mythe qui me paraissait si loin et si inaccessible. Même l'_Ordre du Phénix_ n'était pas sorti en anglais quand j'ai mis la note finale à cette fanfiction. Aussi, malgré les quelques changements stylistiques, j'espère que vous pardonnerez la naïveté de ce récit et son total décalage avec la réalité de JKR.

_

* * *

_

_La libération_

Dilys regarda une dernière fois le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir floué. Elle replaça derrière son oreille une mèche récalcitrante.

Elle savourait ces derniers moments d'intimité, douloureusement conscience qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autres avant un long moment. A moins qu'elle ne commette une bêtise. Mais elle ne le ferait pas ! Quinze années d'efforts ponctués de folie ne seraient pas ruinées par une incartade. Sa vie, entre ces murs molletonnés, ne respirait pas la joie ni la réussite. Mais cela importait peu. Elle était vivante. Elle ne croupissait pas dans une prison. Elle était presque « libre ».

- Avery ! grogna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

La grimace qui se détourna de la glace brisée se mua de neutralité lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant le visage rude d'une femme.

- Par Merlin ! Comment un monstre tel que toi peut sortir d'ici ?! s'emporta celle qui venait d'entrer.

La délicatesse de Dilys contrastait avec la silhouette massive qui lui faisait face. Le sourire était teinté de dédain et le visage exprimait le dégoût.

- Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas vraiment responsable de mes actes ? se moqua légèrement Dilys.

- Sale Mangemort ! cracha la gardienne.

D'un mouvement violent, elle agrippa le bras mince de la « prisonnière » et la propulsa en-dehors de la salle.

- Mes affaires…

- Quelqu'un passera les prendre.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Rapidement, Dilys fut enfermée dans une calèche qui délaissa la grisaille entourant les murs tristes de Sainte Mangouste. Pour une année au moins, la jeune femme quittait cet endroit. Et si elle calculait bien son coup, par la suite, elle pourrait être libérée sur parole.

- Je te surveillerai, prévint l'homme assis en face de la manipulatrice.

Deux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent d'un étonnement faussé. Le mensonge guidait les moindres gestes et les moindres paroles de celle qui espérait tant une quelconque libération. La comédie se fondait en elle, comme une seconde peau. Même dans son sommeil, elle jouait un rôle.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, reprit le gardien. Je suis un Auror _très_ consciencieux. Jamais plus tu ne feras de mal à qui que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, monsieur, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant prise en faute. L'homme se cala dans le fond de son siège, les yeux à moitié clos.

- J'ignore pourquoi Dumbledore a eu cette idée stupide et dangereuse mais je jure que je protègerai ces enfants contre toi.

Une vieille colère titilla les lèvres scellées de Dilys mais elle la refoula. Comment cet homme osait-il se permettre de la juger ? Jamais elle ne ferait de mal aux enfants. Elle n'était pas comme cela. Elle était différente des autres.

- Tu as bien calculé ton coup, hein ? continua le représentant du Ministère. Abuser tout le monde pour échapper à Azkaban. Et, par le hasard le plus pur, tu retrouves tes esprits, maintenant.

- Uniquement grâce aux bons soins des médicomages, répondit-elle.

L'Auror serra les poings de rage et siffla entre ses dents :

- Si je n'avais pas donné ma promesse à Dumbledore, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais fait taire, pour toujours !

La sagesse commanda à Dilys de ne rien répliquer et son regard s'évada de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, attentif au paysage qui s'y déroulait. Le sommeil la cueillit, bienheureuse, tandis que les cahotements de la voiture la rapprochaient un peu plus de Poudlard.

- Debout, Mangemort ! cria l'Auror en secouant Dilys.

- Doucement, gronda-t-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Les rêves qui l'avaient assaillie continuaient leurs noires incantations, malgré l'aurore timide que le matin amenait.

Une main de fer s'enroula autour de son poignet et la tira hors de la calèche, manquant de la renverser sur le sol dur. Un train miteux, aux allures d'ancêtre bancal, les attendait et ils s'y installèrent. Il les conduirait à Pré-au-Lard.

La nuit surplombait le ciel d'encre quand ils embarquèrent et Dilys tenta de dégager son bras de sa prison de chair. La fuite était impossible et elle ne l'envisageait pas. Sa baguette magique lui avait été retirée, quinze années plus tôt, et elle avait été brisée en deux, le jour où la jeune femme avait été internée à Sainte Mangouste. De plus, elle portait un bracelet qui l'empêchait de pratiquer la moindre magie. Même allumer une bougie par la sorcellerie lui était refusé.

Assise à sa place, elle ramena les jambes contre son corps tremblant, dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Mais le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Sauf à l'intérieur, là où un cœur palpitait autrefois. Depuis longtemps, elle était glacée. Bientôt, elle serait chez elle. A Poudlard.

« Mon chez moi », pensa –t-elle, mélancolique.

Les souvenirs affluèrent et se mélangèrent. La joie et l'horreur dansaient un ballet infernal dans sa tête. Les personnes lui souriaient et lui criaient des insanités. L'or du chemin emprunté se transformait en ronces.

L'opportunité offerte par Dumbledore lui permettrait de prendre un autre sentier. Celui de la lumière. Elle possédait une seconde chance. Celle de se racheter. De prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas le monstre que tous dépeignaient. Le vieux directeur lui donnait la possibilité d'enseigner… à des enfants. Et parmi ceux-ci, il devait y avoir des enfants de Moldus qu'on lui avait appris à haïr, à elle, la Mangemort. Des Sang Mêlés, comme elle. Comme lui. Et des Sangs Purs. Elle leur apprendrait la Défense contre les forces du Mal et plus spécifiquement, la façon de raisonner du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Serait-elle à la hauteur des attentes de Dumbledore ?

Dès qu'ils mirent pied dans le parc de Poudlard, une caresse délicate et rassurante se posa sur les épaules de Dilys.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, avertit l'homme. Mesure bien tes paroles.

Un vieil homme attendait les arrivants dans le hall d'entrée et il les accueillit d'un sourire patient.

- Monsieur le Directeur, fit l'Auror avec déférence.

- Linus, je suis heureux de vous voir, lui répondit Dumbledore.

Les verres des lunettes dissimulèrent l'éclair qui brilla dans le regard quand il se tourna vers Dilys.

- Mademoiselle Avery, bienvenue à Poudlard. Vos appartements se situent dans les sous-sols du château. Par mesure de sécurité.

Aucune agressivité ne transpirait dans les paroles du vieil homme et la garde de Dilys s'effrita. Elle le couva d'une œillade reconnaissante.

- L'auror Wilmotts dormira juste à côté de votre chambre. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garde chiourme fut plus rapide que Dilys et l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit.

- Ne soyez pas aussi aimable, Monsieur le Directeur. Elle n'est qu'une saleté de Mangemort !

- Pas de telles paroles dans mon école, Linus. Mlle Avery est un membre du corps enseignant, désormais. Elle mérite le respect.

Le ton s'était sensiblement durci. L'avertissement pointait derrière les mots. Un reniflement dédaigneux ponctua ses paroles.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le soulagement atteignit les nerfs de Dilys qui se relâchèrent, lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur son lit, vidée par cette journée. Son oeil bleu étudia la pièce ovale qu'on lui avait assignée. Dans des tons sombres, cette chambre était chaleureuse.

A côté d'elle, une valise remplie de vêtements débordait. Elle devait cette attention à Dumbledore. Il pensait qu'elle ne possédait « aucune robe de sorcière à la mode, après ces quinze ans loin de toute civilisation ». Il avait raison, bien sûr. Comme toujours.

Dilys se redressa et, s'emparant d'une chemise de nuit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle laissa l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau et son front brûlant se colla contre le mur froid.

Demain, elle devrait être au mieux de sa forme.

Demain, elle affronterait des centaines de regards qui la jugeraient.

Demain, elle soutiendrait un regard qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Même dans ses rêves. Et surtout dans ses cauchemars.


	2. La répartition

Petite précision : Dans chaque chapitre, vous aurez un flash-back concernant la vie de Dilys, avant son internement à Sainte Mangouste. Celui-ci est séparé du reste des chapitres par quelques _µ;µ_

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

_

_La Répartition_

La main qui se referma sur la brosse à cheveux tremblait. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de désirer quitter les appartements qui la protégeaient du regard des autres.

Bientôt, Dilys serait présentée aux élèves comme le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ou comme un Mangemort. Ce soir, elle passerait un examen qui déterminerait le reste de son année scolaire. Elle en avait douloureusement conscience.

Dumbledore avait la faiblesse de la traiter avec une humanité que les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne méritaient guère. Elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où un regard dépourvu de haine et de mépris s'était posé sur sa silhouette fragile. Pas durant son séjour à Sainte Mangouste, en tout cas. Ni avant, quand son maître régnait sur les moindres de ses gestes et pensées. Elle avait tenu cinq ans. Cinq années de terreur et d'horreur.

Un coup sec, rageur, interrompit sa méditation languide.

- Dépêche-toi ! grogna la voix de l'Auror. Il est l'heure de te pavaner.

Lentement, Dilys déposa le peigne et se redressa. Elle inspecta une dernière fois son reflet que lui renvoyait un miroir désenchanté. Ses traits étaient plus pâles que dans son souvenir. Plus anguleux aussi. Son œil avait perdu de son éclat. Ses cheveux ne brillaient plus, ressemblant désormais à une morne couleur de deuil.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte derrière laquelle Wilmotts patientait. Elle ne désirait pas le mettre en colère. Il était l'une des personnes qu'elle verrait le plus durant cette année scolaire et il aurait un poids considérable dans son éventuelle libération.

La liberté.

Un mot incongru, pour le moment. Elle ne devrait même pas y songer.

Elle n'était _pas_ libre. Les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban avaient été libérés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, au cours de l'été. Mais elle… elle et ses idées stupides qui l'avaient menées tout droit dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital des sorciers.

L'Auror s'arrêta devant un battant sombre et Dilys y reconnu l'entrée qui donnait dans la Salle des Professeurs. Une voix fluette les invita à entrer. Les premiers pas qu'elle esquissa plombèrent l'atmosphère d'un silence mortel. Elle soutint chaque trait, chaque visage qui la détaillait, mélange de répulsion et d'animosité. Inconsciemment, Dilys tenta de se raccrocher à deux yeux noirs la dévisageant sans ciller. Leur propriétaire laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait à la main dès qu'il reconnut le visage au teint de porcelaine, le regard bleu comme un ciel d'été, les cheveux d'ébène. Rien d'autre que leur examen mutuel n'existait. L'espace d'un instant. Interminable. Trop court.

- Je ne sais pas si tout le monde connaît notre nouveau membre du corps enseignant, commença Dumbledore, en s'approchant de la jeune femme, un sourire rassurant se plaquant sur ses lèvres. Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Dilys Avery. Elle était auparavant étudiante ici avant de…

- C'est une Mangemort ! cracha alors Sinistra, se redressant de son fauteuil. Elle n'a pas sa place ici !

Dilys se tourna vers le professeur d'Astronomie dont l'expression brûlait de haine.

- J'ai payé ma dette à la société, Madame.

La voix qui s'échappait de la gorge de l'ancienne aliénée était un mince filet rauque, comme si elle avait trop crié et s'était abîmée irrémédiablement les cordes vocales.

- Mademoiselle Avery est notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, continua le directeur, imperturbable.

- Vous plaisantez ?! s'écria la soie dont Dilys se souvenait si bien.

Elle se retourna vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. L'homme ne put le braver et il se détourna, préférant porter son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Avez-vous pensé aux parents des élèves ? questionna-t-il, mordant. Que diront-ils en apprenant une telle chose ? Et comment pouvons-nous être certain de sa… _loyauté_ ?

- Un Auror accompagnera Miss Avery dans chacun de ses déplacements et sera là pour tout problème se déclenchant. Néanmoins, je suis convaincu qu'aucun incident ne troublera le quotidien de notre école.

Dilys mima la soumission, parfaitement maîtresse du rôle qu'elle jouait en cet instant. Elle se voilait de masques, sans jamais s'emmêler. Elle avait porté trop longtemps le poids de la folie pour se tromper ici. Elle resterait à la place qu'on lui assignait. Pour le moment.

- Albus, intervint alors une dame âgée que Dilys eut des difficultés à reconnaître comme étant Minerva McGonagall. Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux. Avez-vous pensé aux implications que _ça_ pourrait engendrer ?

Dilys serra les poings, de rage et d'humiliation. Son déguisement se craquela une lente seconde, avant qu'elle ne le réajuste. Ils parlaient d'elle comme elle n'était pas là, la désignant négligemment. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent, elle avait espéré. Espéré quoi, au juste ? Que tous lui fassent confiance lorsqu'elle clamerait haut et fort que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait jamais vraiment été son maître ? Qu'elle n'avait pas suivi ses idéaux ? Ses ordres ? Ses désirs ?

- Les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal sont un niveau déplorable, depuis des années, expliquait le vieux directeur. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que les élèves apprennent des choses qui leur serviraient. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas demain. Mais très bientôt, quand les grilles de Poudlard ne les protègeront plus.

- Mais qui les protègera de cette _créature_ ? siffla à nouveau Sinistra.

- D'autres personnes auraient très bien pu occuper ce poste, renchérit le velours caressant un métal glacé.

- Ma décision est prise, clôtura Dumbledore. Il est temps de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves arriveront bientôt. Minerva, je suppose que vous attendez les premières années ?

- O… oui, Albus, obéit-elle, éberluée.

La directrice des Gryffondor regarda une dernière fois Dilys avant de quitter la pièce saturée de haine. Les autres enseignants l'imitèrent et l'ancienne Mangemort leur emboîta le pas, à une distance respectueuse, sa pupille se perdant dans les plis sombres d'une cape de sorcier.

Quand la Répartition fut terminée, McGonagall vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Dumbledore, comme dans les souvenirs de Dilys. Elle-même s'était installée à côté de _lui_, devenu aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc prêt à se briser.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Une fillette, petite pour son âge, entrait dans la Grande Salle au plafond magique. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. La limpidité de son regard, elle la tenait de son père. Ses dons magiques, de sa mère. C'était une enfant qui désirait faire ses preuves, montrer à tous qu'elle deviendrait une grande sorcière. Comme cette dame qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée du château et qui déroulait un long parchemin pour appeler chaque élève, pour qu'ils soient répartis entre les Quatre Maisons.

- AVERY, Dilys !

Les jambes tremblantes de la fillette s'avancèrent vers le tabouret et le drôle de chapeau, celui qui venait de chanter, fut posé sur la tête de la première année.

- _Hum_, lui susurra une voix qu'elle seule parvenait à entendre. _Je vois un esprit brillant et vif. Une intelligence très vive, même. Beaucoup d'ambition, aussi. Tu es rusée, petit Dilys. C'est pour cela que je t'envoie à… _SERPENTARD !

Dilys sentit happée par le professeur McGonagall qui la contraignit à prendre la direction de la table d'où retentissait de grands cris enthousiastes.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

La voix de Dumbledore expulsa Dilys de ses pensées :

- Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama-t-il, les bras ouverts en signe d'accueil chaleureux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière, à cette même date, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Mais contrairement à l'année passée, le Ministère a enfin eu l'intelligence de reconnaître ce fait, permettant ainsi à tous de se protéger des Mangemorts qui pourraient leur tendre des pièges.

Le vieil homme s'interrompit l'espace d'un instant, pour permettre à ses paroles de planer au-dessus de chaque tête.

- Je voudrais aussi vous signaler que les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal de cette année auront un but très précis. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de qualifié de s'en occuper.

Le reniflement dédaigneux qui accueillit cette remarque s'éleva juste à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle le connaissait par cœur, ce son méprisant, pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses années, en de nombreuses occasions. Mais jamais contre elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Dilys Avery.

La susnommée se leva de sa chaise, pour que tous puissent la voir. Elle percevait de nombreux murmures désapprobateurs dans la salle. Certains n'ignoraient pas qui elle était. Son nom n'était pas inconnu auprès des enfants dont les parents étaient des Auros… ou des Mangemorts.

- Miss Avery est une ancienne Mangemort.

Le mot était lâché. Lancé dans l'arène. Il faisait des grimaces détestables à tous ceux qui poussaient des cris d'indignation. Il ressemblait à Peeves, aussi sournois et grossier.

Un simple geste de la main de Dumbledore imposa le silence.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais Mademoiselle Avery ne vous fera aucun mal. Un Auror l'accompagnera dans tous ses déplacements.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa une voix du côté de la table des Gryffondor.

Dilys repéra rapidement celui qui venait de prendre la parole : un grand roux, assis près d'une fille aux cheveux emmêlés et d'un garçon avec des lunettes rondes.

- Pour changer de sujet, sachez que le règlement intérieur de Poudlard est toujours d'application. La Forêt Interdite est plus que jamais interdite et le reste des lois régissant la vie du château se trouve dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard, si certains d'entre vous désirent en apprendre davantage.

Dilys tenta de camoufler le sourire que l'évocation du concierge faisait naître sur son visage blême. En vain. Elle se souvenait de l'arrivée du crackmol, alors qu'elle entamait sa cinquième année. Accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait joué des tours pendables dont il ne se vanterait sans doute jamais.

Durant le repas, le nouveau professeur se désintéressa des regards de haine pure que les élèves lui dédiaient, se concentrant sur la nourriture abondante qui garnissait son assiette. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus mangé à sa faim ? Cette sorte de boulimie lui permit d'oublier son voisin de droite. Si sombre et silencieux. Statue de sel qui refusait obstinément de se soucier d'elle. Mais elle changerait cet état de fait, elle se le promettait. Il y avait une trop grande complicité entre eux pour que tout soit balayé comme cela. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'effacer de sa mémoire, sans combattre.


End file.
